


HunterxHunter Prompt Drabbles

by lachrymation



Series: Weekly Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachrymation/pseuds/lachrymation
Summary: Starting from this week I will be trying to post a short drabble based on a prompt every week. I may update this or another work within this series each week, as I will be working with multiple fandoms. Tags will be changed accordingly with each addition!





	HunterxHunter Prompt Drabbles

Slow steps. It's a cautious affair; eyes fixating on a moving target that can do nothing but come closer, approaching, demanding. Encircling like lions. 

The clink of chains, rustle of smooth paper comes so quiet it's silent. One, two- one step, two moments, lingering, eyes never leaving each other and the slow and deep breaths of fatigue- it's almost a prayer.

It's a careful, curious dance. Raw feeling releases in adrenaline that shoots through like a bullet, weaving between bones and muscle. Shooting shards through the bloodstream- directing that aggressive movement into a fine controlled line between emnity and passion. 

A harried gasp breaks the almost silence and they meet, piercing one another, leaving red blooming from unmarked skin, painful and scarring. Crimson eyes glowing in the dark from a deep set force of a feeling. Spider lillies littering the floor. Sweat and salt and the taste of blood. 

They reach the threshold and break it with no delay, spilling over: black and red clashing, interweaving. Does he remember what he came here for? Of what does it matter; being sent to hell and back is a deep enough price to pay to quell this desire- in this moment death becomes nothing but a foothold. He is not afraid of what this will become. Here, he holds the devil himself in his grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> Are they killing each other or getting it on? ;3c  
> Honestly even I don't know, it's up to you.


End file.
